


【火影忍者】扣动扳机（放飞自我）

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Summary: 带土将双臂交叉在胸前，给了斑一个怀疑而略带惊骇的眼神。 “叔叔，你是警察局长。 你不能把地方检察官当成你的炮友，”他咆哮道。
Kudos: 4





	【火影忍者】扣动扳机（放飞自我）

由于斑作为一家之主的名义地位，他是带土在确定了一切后第一个通知即将举行的婚礼的人。

当带土乘电梯到达斑的顶层公寓时，外面还是一片漆黑，空气中弥漫着仲冬早晨的阴郁。 卡多的愚蠢行为已经过去一个半月了，对方没有做任何背景调查就绑架了一个警察的男朋友，但是他基本上已经痊愈了，并且对卡卡西一直在做的事情感到十分厌恶。 尽管斑远不是他在这个世界上最喜欢的人(不幸的是，这种感情并没有得到回应) ，但是这还是值得离开他的未婚夫几个小时来拜访他叔叔的。

带土振作精神，看着电梯门慢慢地滑开，然后走出电梯，进入斑光滑的半色调公寓。 空气中弥漫着浓郁的咖啡味，夹杂着一丝烤焦的吐司的微弱气息——这是斑所有厨艺天赋的巅峰——尽管带土被震动了，但他没有看到任何人。

“喂? ” 他有点小心翼翼地叫道，他离电梯只有几步远。 他的每只靴子里都有一对飞刀，他最喜欢的战壕刀藏在背后，以防万一(卡多事件让他重新考虑是否要把武器留在家里) ，但他无法想象哪个人会蠢到在警察局长家里袭击对方。

然而，卡多事件也证明了，只有带土招募到晓的那些聪明的罪犯还活着，所以也许他不应该用这个来安慰自己。

在他开始担心之前就传来了快速的脚步声，斑大步走进起居室，仍然挣扎着梳理发刷，拉直衬衫。 带土感觉自己的眉毛在扬起，因为即使是在一个早起的家庭，斑通常也会让其他人感到羞愧。而他现在还在做准备ー

好吧。 有些事情不一样了，带土只是爱管闲事，想知道是什么，即使他可能会后悔。

“带土，你在这儿啊! ” 斑说，带土很了解他，能够认识到其中略显疲惫的边缘，尽管大多数人可能不会这么认为，“你吃过早饭了吗？ 咖啡? ”

所有人应该不惜一切代价也要避免斑做的饭菜，除非有人想去医院洗胃，但是他的咖啡通常是不错的，即使咖啡的味道足够浓烈到可以剥去油漆。 尽管如此，带土在一个警察世家长大，除了他们酿造的‘黑色机油’，任何东西对他来说尝起来都很淡，所以他点点头。

“咖啡就好了，”他说，然后跟着斑的脚步走进厨房。年长的男人冲进厨房，把梳子扔在靠墙的桌子上，挥着手让带土坐到椅子上去。 烤面包机正在愉快地抽着烟，但是在浓缩咖啡机旁边还有一个搅拌机，里面装着一些模糊不清的绿色东西。 带土疑惑地看了它一眼，因为他甚至没有想到斑知道搅拌机是什么，但是在他可以问之前，斑正在把一个汤碗大小的杯子推过柜台。 他喝了之后低声说了声谢谢，连奶油和糖都不要了，那只会让他遭到嘲笑。

“有什么东西烧着了吗? ” 一个低沉的声音出人意料地问道，使带土惊讶得僵硬起来，猛地转过身。 没有脚步声，但是另一个男人刚刚走进厨房，他高高瘦瘦的，留着一头蓬乱的银发。 他穿着整洁的深蓝色西装，浅奶油色牛津裤，夹克夹在胳膊上，鸽灰色领带松松地系在脖子上，冷静的红眼睛在带土那边闪烁了一会儿，然后滑回斑。 一个眉毛尖尖地扬起。

斑对他眨了眨眼，然后咒骂着转身，扑向烤面包机。

另一个男人轻轻地哼了一声，然后回头看了看带土。 “我希望你没有认为这里会有早餐，”他在听到斑咒骂的声音时冷淡地说。

感觉怀疑开始绽放，带土给了他一个弯弯的微笑作为回报， “我希望我现在能更清楚一些。”

他对这个男人的贵族气质感到兴趣，对方转身离开之前，给自己倒了一杯搅拌机里的混合饮品，然后朝卧室走去。

“如果你把那些恶心的东西洒在任何地方，你就得付钱让人重铺地板! ” 斑提高了嗓门警告道。

带土用眼角余光看着这个——熟练的溜进了斑的卧室——而不是左边的客房。 他的声音渐渐变小，他说: “那‘恶心的混乱'含有的维生素和矿物质比你平常一周看到的还要多。喝你那份，别再抱怨了。”

斑拉着脸，不顾一切地伸手去拿眼镜。 在那一刻，那个男人的身份在 带土的脑海中一闪而过，他努力不让自己像个傻瓜一样目瞪口呆。

“你在和地方检察官约会? ” 他发出嘶嘶声，完全震惊了。 据他所知，斑对已婚的市长柱间有一种愤怒而又极其可悲的迷恋。 那还是地方检察官的哥哥，如果他记得的家庭关系正确的话。

即使对于斑来说，这也是一个非常奇怪的情况。 尤其是带土还有很多记忆是关于他诅咒千手扉间的名字到地狱最深处的。

斑吃惊地大叫了一声，然后转过身来瞪着他，尽管这种表情看起来更像是高速公路上的鹿，而不是血腥的谋杀。 “我们没有在约会! ” 他嘶嘶地回答，意味深长地拍打着双臂，几乎控制不住地发出劈啪声， “这个——这个——我们是熟人！ 偶尔还有好处! ”

带土将双臂交叉在胸前，给了斑一个怀疑而略带惊骇的眼神。 “叔叔，你是警察局长。 你不能把地方检察官当成你的炮友，”他咆哮道。

以惊人的速度，斑变得苍白，然后又变成了深红色。 然而，在他开始辩护之前，尊敬的千手扉间走进厨房，冲洗了一下杯子，然后心不在焉地说: “你需要洗衣服了，你的袜子快用完了。 你看到我关于八村案子的简报了吗? ”

斑立刻转移了注意力，瞥了他一眼。 “试试娱乐中心的边缘，”他建议， “你昨晚看电影的时候看过了。”

律师点头表示感谢，溜进起居室，脚还没有发出一点声响。 带土看着他离开，然后转向他叔叔，挑剔地扬起眉毛。 然而，斑并没有看到这一点，他跟着扉间，随意地靠在门口。

“你今晚要加班吗? 我可以做晚饭。”

即使从他坐的地方，带土也能看到扉间扭曲的脸。 “不要，”他冷淡地说，把几个文件夹塞进一个公文包里，然后迅速关上。 “我和来自水之国的地方检察官青有一个电话会议，会开到很晚，但我应该会在八点前回来。 如果你能等那么久，我来做饭。 如果没有，就叫外卖，给我留点。” 当他擦身而过，再次朝卧室走去时，他给了斑一个恼怒的眼神，但是带土必须完全失明，才能看不到他的手在经过斑的胳膊上徘徊的样子。

斑看着他消失在门口，然后给了带土一个满足和沾沾自喜的眼神。 “这是唯一能让他在午夜前离开办公室的办法，这个该死的工作狂，”他吐露道，似乎很轻易就忘记了他经常自己一周工作80小时的事实， “他似乎认为我连自己的食物都尝不出来。 哈! ”

考虑到带土也有同样的印象，他并不感到惊讶。 然而，这确实给斑一个全新的解释。因为他坚持要帮忙准备圣诞晚餐，不管美琴如何优雅地告诉他‘在我死后再说’。

“没有约会，是吧? ” 带土干巴巴地说，半秒钟后扉间回到厨房，一边把围巾围在脖子上，一边扣上大衣的扣子。 斑看了带土一眼，眼神略带狂野，然后转过身，给了地方检察官一个淡淡的勉强的微笑。 “那么，今晚? ” 他问道： “在工作上不要太固执。 别以为我没注意到你偷了我所有的领带，千手。”

扉间翻了个白眼，但是接受了斑给他的简短的吻。 “不然我怎么打赢官司呢? ” 他温和地说，充满了讽刺意味， “你没有什么可抱怨的。 你告诉我你讨厌这条领带。”

那瞬间，斑看起来很惊讶。 然后他怒气冲冲地说： “这是事情的原则，”他抱怨道， “如果你想要变化多端，就不要吝啬，多买点自己的东西吧。”

“但是我喜欢你的，”扉间反驳道，语调渐渐变得柔和而亲密，尽管他冷静的表情几乎没有改变，只是眼睛周围闪烁着一丝温暖。 为此，斑给了他一个傻笑和另一个快速的吻。

过了一会儿，扉间退开说：“顺便说一句，我告诉过你的秘书，如果你再把她弄哭，就打电话给我，我会帮她告你，让她把你告得体无完肤。”

斑哼了一声： “她打电话给你总比打给人力资源部好。 那个波风是个该死的软心肠白痴。 我宁愿跟你打官司，也不愿听他训话。”

“如果你让我对你提交工作场所骚扰诉讼，我就搬回去和我哥哥住，”扉间警告说，然后最后一次吻了斑，对着带土点了下头，朝门口走去。

带土给了他叔叔一个会说话的表情。 “那就不是约会了，”他冷淡地答道： “我同意，因为你们似乎直接跳到了一对恶心的老夫老妻阶段。”

他得到了一块抹布扔在他的脸上作为回报。 “哦，闭嘴，你这个小鬼，”年长者呢喃道：“我还没喝够咖啡呢。”

因为他是个小混蛋，而且从来没有找到理由否认，带土一直等到斑谨慎地靠在椅子上从杯子里大口喝下一大口，毫不在意地说，“那么，我想我应该多给你一张邀请函，邀请你门一起参加我的婚礼。”

斑吐了早餐吧台一台面的咖啡，带土笑得很开心，连身上的线都被扯掉了。


End file.
